Dr Pepper
by kat3.alwaysxox
Summary: He folded the jacket over his arm. “See you around, Alison.” Sonny smiled. “Count on it, Chadford.”
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy, note at bottom….

* * *

"You don't even care."

"I do…I care too much."

"No you don't! I can't stand this anymore!"

"Please just-"

"No. No. I can't."

"Just listen to me!"

"I'm done- I'm done with this. I'm sick of it."

"But that kiss meant something to me. Sonny, I lo-"

"CUT!" Portlyn Andrews's voice sounded through the prestigious set of _Mackenzie Falls_. Chad sighed and rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner.

"Why are you stopping the scene, Portlyn?" Chad drew a sharp breath, and watched the dark-haired girl's jaw tighten.

"You said her name Chad. Not my name. Hers."

His brow furrowed in confusion. "Who's name?" He almost immediately regretted asking that, because he didn't want to hear it out loud.

"That 'Chuckle City' girl. Sony." Her nose crumpled in disgust. She didn't mind the girl per say, just the fact that she much rather be done for the day and go home than stuck here redoing the scene over and over.

"Her name is Sonny. And it won't happen again. Now can we please redo the scene?" Chad exhaled heavily, annoyed at himself. He was out of sorts. He hadn't even looked in a mirror today. For all he knew his hair could be a mess. Not that it was, because he was born with perfect hair and the makeup department would never let him go out on set with anything less than perfect, if it wasn't. The two teenage thespians got in position at the call of places.

"Beginning of scene five. And, ACTION!"

"You don't understand what you do to me."

"This isn't right."

"Oh, but it feels so right. You're like forbidden fruit. I'm captivated, and I'm willing just to taste it. Don't you see? We're supposed to be together, its destiny Sonny, I'm willing- Wait. Sorry. Cut." Portlyn tapped her foot impatiently as the boy in front of her stopped his line, shaking his head. He was so out of it, so confused, so unprepared, so lost, so not-Chad.

She sighed wearily. "You really need to concentrate, Chadford. How about we just take five." Portlyn hissed out every distinct word. She almost pitied the boy. Almost. Not quite enough to feel sorry for him, or to look past the tendency for him to be a complete and total jerk. In response, Chad smiled almost in an apologetic and thankful way. Portlyn, unsure of how to react at his gesture, just widened her eyes and proceeded to walk over to the snack table, shaking her head in disbelief. Something was seriously messed up with that boy, he was not himself.

As soon as Portlyn walked of, Chad crossed over the set and sat down in a chair, the bright studio lights flicked off. Sighing jadedly, he ran his hand through his hair, before burying his head in his hands. What was the matter with him? Was he completely out of his mind? Sonny Monroe? He was messing up his job because of Sonny Monroe? Curse her and her cuteness. She had changed him. He was sometimes pleasurable to be around, he laughed a little more, and he was being _nice_. He actually was helping people, and treating them almost as equals. Something was wrong with that. He was Chad Dylan Cooper, no one equals him! He briefly saw a shadow come up in front of him and heard a slight clearing of the throat, so he raised his head, curious of who stood in front of him. There, in grinning glory, stood Sonny Monroe.

"Why the long face, Chadford?" She stifled a small laugh, and his sullen face was soon wiped away, turning into a monotone expression, concealing his panicked feelings.

"How long have you been here?"

She crossed her arms. "Long enough to know your name is Chadford. What other secrets are you hiding? Is your middle name Dylanious? Or maybe you're-"

"Ok, I get it! Yes, my name is Chadford. Laugh all you want." Chad stopped her theories with an aggravated voice before they could continue. "What are you doing here, Alison?" Sonny winced at her name, causing Chad to smirk. She then thought for a minute, as if she had forgotten why she actually was here, and then, as realization hit her, a scowl grew across her face, as she shoved a piece of paper in his face.

"Do you know what this is?" She venomously spoke in a tone a little louder than normal, but not quite yelling. Chad pulled his head back, and her arm down, so he could examine the cause of her anger. His puzzled expression soon turned to yet another smirk.

"It's my blog." He stated it as simply as he could, yet despite his current mood, it still somehow sounded superior.

"Yes, do you know what you put in your blog?" Sonny pursued, as he snatched the paper from he hand.

He scoffed. "Of course I do! I wrote it."

"Well please read." Chad looked at Sonny in a baffled way for at least the third time during this conversation.

"I only have few minutes because-"

Sonny cut him off, and pointed to the paper. "Read!" Unsure of what to do, Chad did as he was told.

"'Hey par-tay people, it's the one and only Chad-"

Sonny faked a cough. "Ford."

Chad rolled his eyes at her immaturity, and continued. "'one and only Cha-duh Dylan Cooper. Just wanted to update you guys with my awesomeness. I am currently-"

"Skip that part, keep going." Sonny sat down in the chair next to him, looking over his arm at the paper.

"'But of course, I-'"

"Keep going."

"'But you know me, I am-'" Sonny groaned, and he skipped down to the next part.

"'No one can resist me, because I am Cha-'"

"Keep going." She couldn't believe it was taking this long to find one simple part, or how conceited he was, or the fact that millions of girls checked this blog every day, just to read about his amazing personality, looks, and especially his 'perfect, honey-cinnamon, sun kissed' hair, and 'periwinkle blue with tints of ocean depths' eyes.

"But we're skipping all the good parts!"

"Look at the line around five from the end."

"'As I said before, I am gorgeous." Chad looked to Sonny, who in turn nodded, knowing that was the start of the part she had read over and over. "And, I think we've also clarified that no one can resist me. Not even Sonny Monroe from 'Chuckle City' who couldn't resist but randomly kiss me. I mean I am kissable, but she just threw her arms around my neck, and pressed her mouth to mine-'"

"That's the part! What impelled you to write those lies? I don't-" Sonny's screams of fury where cut off by a soft finger with being pressed to her mouth, and someone's hand grabbing her own.

"Time for talking is-"

"Don't you even think about that! Don't you dare say that! You answer my question." Sonny stood, jerking her hand away, and poked her finger into his chest. She was not going to fall for that line anymore. She forbids herself from it.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Don't you think you're overreacting a tiny bit?"

"You lied!"

"I prefer to say stretching the truth. And it's not like you didn't kiss me, I just left out the part about your hand being over my mouth when you did." He moved her finger from his body causing her to drop her arm, before walking over to the snack table.

Sonny stayed standing there. "You're unbelievable, you know that?" She yelled out across the set.

"I know. I am pretty amazing." Sonny laughed at how conceited he was, and then walked up so that she stood across from him at the snack table.

"You have something coming to you, Chadford."

"Oh really, Alison?"

"You just wait, one day when you least expect it- BAM!" She jumped out in front of him, while he backed away. Just then, the director called everyone back to set.

"I believe that is my cue." Chad pushed past her towards the set, and Sonny called after him.

"You wait!" And with that she stormed out.

* * *

Sonny paced around her and Tawni's dressing room. Why was it so hard to do this evil revenge? In movies it worked all the time. The character would sit down, and bam, just like that, a fool proof plan. How could people think of revenge so easily? She reviewed the list over and over. Well, dying his hair was out, because that means she would actually have to sneak into his bathroom, and she happened to be one of the few females who found that disturbing and slightly stalker-ish. She could leak embarrassing secrets about him, or that tape she never sent to the press about him saying that she wasn't really a diva. But then that would give publicity, and if there was anything in this world Chad Dylan Cooper wanted it was publicity. Fake rumors wouldn't work, because all he had to do was schedule a press conference. Since when did things become so complicated? Sonny let out a long sigh, and plopped down onto the couch. She heard the door creak open, and was soon greeted with Tawni's over perky voice.

"Hi hi!" Tawni placed her newly acquired bags by her vanity, and turned to offer a quick wave to Sonny.

"Umph."

"What's wrong?" Tawni made her way across the room, and sat down next to her crossing her legs.

"Psh…Nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong?"

"Well, first I heard a sigh, and then I saw your sad face, and coincidently enough a certain blog post has made its way across the front of _TeenWeekly_." Tawni grabbed the new issue off the table, flipping through the pages nonchalantly.

Sonny snatched the article. "What?" She flipped through the pages, and sure enough there it was. "Great. Just great. Now everyone thinks I'm some weird, desperate, stalker who is madly in love with the male version of Barbie."

"No..." Tawni put her arm around Sonny's shoulder trying to comfort her. "Well, yeah."

"What am I going to do?" Sonny whined, and slammed her head into Tawni's shoulder, which Tawni soon shrugged off.

"Not that I care, 'cause I don't, but you could fight fire with fire." Sonny's eyes lit up at the idea. She was about to beat Chad Dylan Cooper at his own game. She leapt up off of the couch, and walked over grabbing her computer.

"What are you doing?" Tawni stood, with alert eyes, and fiddled with her hair.

"Taking your advice. Fight fire with fire."

"I didn't mean it! The one time you have to listen to me!" Tawni sat down at her vanity. Sonny chose not to listen to Tawni say that. She was too busy seeking revenge.

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper was at a breaking point. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened the past couple of days. She had him so confused. He was angry at her for storming in and making him rethink his actions, and then he felt almost guilty that he posted his blog, and he was happy she had been happier the past few days, but annoyed that she had been nice to him and he didn't know why. He could only come to one conclusion. He _liked_ Sonny. It was so frustrating to like someone other than yourself. It took so much patience, and made you all self conscious and confused. The knocking on the door that had been interrupting his thoughts for the past couple of minutes grew louder, resulting him to get up after tiring of it.

"What?" Chad threw open his door, to reveal a pacing Portlyn.

"Finally, took you long enough. I was knocking for ages." He scratched the back of his head, and went to sit back down on his leather couch in his dressing room.

"What's so important that you had to come and disturb my peace?"

"You might want to see this." She sat down, reaching out her hand with a magazine tightly in grasp.

"How many times have I told you, I don't care about all this stupid gossip." Chad waved his hand, slapping the magazine.

"You'll care about this gossip."

"What now? More Hudgens pictures? Efron got kicked out of Disney? Cyrus ended up in a mental institution for thinking she was two people? Jonas gets a new girlfriend? Lohan gets a new girlfriend?" Chad put his feet up on the coffee table in front of the couch. Portlyn shook her head, and placed the magazine in front of him. He rolled his eyes. "I really don't care about Timberlake bringing sexy back, or the Anistion vs. Jolie feud. Nor about," He glanced down at the cover of the magazine. "'Channy. Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe. The secret dating of two rivals, and how their cast mates are taking it.'" He recited the cover, threw the magazine down on the table, and exhaled a deep breath. Then his eyes widened. "Secretly dating? Sonny and me? Channy?" He grabbed the magazine back, and flipped through the pages.

Suddenly his thoughts that wouldn't leave his head left. This simply would not do. No one can make rumors about him except himself, no one can tie him down to one single relationship, and no one can combine his name with another. Especially if the other name sounded like it was a type of weather report from the _So Random_ set.

* * *

"Check it out, it's a sandwich."

"Check it out, it's my sandwich."

"Check it out, I have the same sandwich!"

"Check it out, no way!"

"Check it out, it's- Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper? Chad Dylan Copper!" Sonny sighed in frustration, turning from her position during the sketch, to face the direction that Tawni was looking in, only to find Chad Dylan Cooper coolly standing in between the studio doors after a dramatic entrance. Figures. With him, everything is dramatic. Chad lifted a hand, waving at Sonny and she bit her lip.

"Teenage girls, they do not pay me enough for this job." Marshall, sighed, and plopped down in his chair. "Take five." He yelled. Tawni skipped off the set, but not out of ear shot of the two other teens, and Sonny marched over to Chad.

She put her hands on her hips, and shifted her weight from leg to leg. "What are you doing here?"

"No hello?" He responded with an edge of sarcasm.

"I'm in the middle of a skit."

"Well sorry. Can't a guy see his _girlfriend_." He spat the words out bitterly, as her eyebrows furrowed.

"Girlfriend? What are you-"Before she could finish, Chad shoved a magazine into her hands. She looked at the cover. "Oh. That." A nervous laugh escaped her throat.

"Yeah, that."

"It's not like I wanted this to happen! But you had to go all 'Ask Sharona' on me, and blog about our_ fake_ date."

"1. I didn't go anything on anyone. 'Ask Sharona' copied me, and-"

"'Ask Sharona' did blogs first, so no, she didn't copy you."

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper." His obvious tone made him sound even more conceited then he was. Sonny's face was invaded by a puzzled expression. It made no sense what so ever to why he said that, but he seemed to use it as an excuse for everything.

"And I'm Sonny Monroe." Sonny smirked a little, shaking our head. "And now according to this magazine cover, we're '_Channy_'."

A silence surpassed the room, and he crossed his arms, pouting. "Well, I don't want to be _'Channy'_. I want to be _Chad_."

"Well, unless you have any ideas _Chad_, we're stuck with being _Channy_. So, live with it buddy." Sonny started to walk off, before she felt a soft, but strong hand come in contact with hers. Soon, their fingers were laced together, and he was slowly caressing her face with his free hand.

"Chad, whatcha doing?" Sonny plastered on a semi-fake smile, hating herself for actually enjoying the moment, and spoke the words through her teeth.

"I'm sorry Sonny, but I don't think this is working out. We're from two separate worlds. We're just not good for each other, I-"

"Chad!" Sonny hissed out, still confused at what he was doing, as she noticed a crew member pass by with curious eyes. "Stop! What are-" A finger to the mouth shushed her.

"Shush, Sonny. Let me talk. I don't think this is working out, I think possibly we should break-up." Chad tilted his head, as Sonny nodded beginning to catch on. "I think its better this way. If it's meant to be, it will be. Everything has a reason. This is where we part. Take our separate roads. I hope we can still be friends." Her stomach started bubbling, and she felt like she was about to pass out. He made it seem so _real_. Looking into his crystal pools of blue, and pink tinted lips, she saw a different Chad. It wasn't Chad in front of a camera, or jerky Chad. It was a sensitive Chad, even if it was fake. Her thoughts drifted, as he continued.

"I love you, but I'm not in love with you. To me, I love you more as a friend, a sister, or maybe a pet fish. Goodbye, Sonny. Until another day." She snapped out of her daydream, noticing several onlookers, and yanked her hand from his.

She clapped once, putting on a smile. "Bravo, Chad." His smirk returned to his face, discarding his solemn expression. "Just several teensy, weensy problems." Her smile fell almost instantly.

Chad scoffed, appalled at the fact someone found problems with his amazing acting. "What?"

"Well, one. I'm glad three lighting people know we 'broke-up', how about the rest of the world? And why did you break-up with me? I should be breaking-up with you for being a self-centered, uncaring boyfriend. Oh, one last thing. A fish Chad? Really?" She rolled her eyes, and looked at her hands.

"Why would you break-up with me? I'm far too good to be broken up with. I mean, look at me, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper!" He gestured to himself, ignoring the other two questions.

Sonny scoffed. "Well almighty Chad Dylan Cooper," Sonny waved her hands in fake enthusiasm. "You are now my date to the Teen Choice Awards." His face turned to disgust.

"Why?"

"So we can break-up there, after having a 'huge fight'." Smiling superiorly, Sonny stood with her hands on her hips.

"Whoa, hold up. 'We' break-up?" He pointed in between the two. "I break-up with you."

"You can break-up with me, as long as you don't call me a fish." She stuck out her hand.

Rolling his eyes, he responded grudgingly. "Deal." They shook hands quickly, before Sonny was called to set, and Chad exited the building.

Did she just get together with Chad, make a date with Chad, and then break up with him in five minutes? This was going to be a long two weeks before the awards show.

* * *

"But we _always_ go together. It's like an unwritten law or something. Main girl and main guy from hit TV show always go everywhere together." Chad Dylan Cooper was not pleased with his uncooperative cast mates. During a very short conversation in the commissary the day before, he and Sonny discussed the plan. They would be seen out together, fueling rumors (and popularity, but he didn't mention that). Then, they would show up together at the award show in coordinating blue outfits (to bring out his eyes of course). Lastly, he would break-up with her up in the VIP lounge during the after party, mistakenly near the press booth (Sharona, Perez, all the usual). Foolproof plan. Sonny's cast had agreed this was the only way to get rid of the rumors, but the Mackenzie Falls cast wasn't quite as thrilled.

Portlyn and a couple of other people Chad didn't know the name of were fine, but then there was Whitney. She probably put up the biggest argument, still trying to insist that 'Little Miss Sunshine' didn't deserve the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper. Not that he disagreed, because after all no one deserves him, but he had eventually accepted the fact this was the only way to stop 'Channy', which already had two websites and several YouTube videos dedicated to it.

"Whitney! One, you are not the main girl. Portlyn is. You were suppose to be killed off back in season three, and trust me you would've been, if your uncle wasn't the producer. Two, it's not like I'm choosing to do this! I have to!" Chad stood up from his chair, ignoring her calls of 'wait', and stormed out of the commissary, right into a figure.

"Watch it!" He growled, brushing his arms off, not even bothering to look up. He was not in the mood.

"I'm so sorry, I should've- Oh, it's you." He looked up at the sound of Sonny's voice apologizing.

"The one and only." he cockily stuck out his chest, before turning around.

Sonny shook her head vigorously. "You are so full of it!"

"I don't have time for petty bantering; I have to get back to set." Chad called over his shoulder as he began to walk away.

Before he could get too far, he heard Sonny's voice sound through the air. "Thanks for last night. It actually wasn't that bad, Chadford."

He smirked, stopping immediately. "I know, Alison."

* * *

"How much longer?" Sonny Monroe spoke impatiently through her grinning teeth to the boy standing next to her on the red carpet. The night had finally come. His arm was wrapped securely around her, and she found it oddly comfortable. The flashes went off from everywhere, and thousands of names where being thrown through the air simultaneously.

"Just smile that pretty little smile of yours, and deal with it. They can't get enough of me." Chad answered back. He then let go of Sonny, and winked at a couple of cameras, before swinging his neck several times, flipping his hair.

Sonny leaned in next to him. "You look like a broken bobble head. Maybe if you keep it up long enough, your pretty little head will fall right of your body. Flip-flip-THUD!" After hissing in his ear, she turned blowing a kiss at the camera.

"Ha ha ha, no." Chad faked some laughter before stepping behind her, and leaning into her ear so she could feel his hot breath. "You know I look good, you just won't admit it." He left her there after heading inside, with her comeback caught in her throat.

"If he's not careful, I won't even wait for his head to fall off to watch it roll." Sonny muttered under her breath, before following him in.

Three musical guests, several awards, and countless pictures later, the couple sat in the VIP lounge with the rest of their cast mates.

"Can I go yet?" Tawni leaned over to the brunette who separated their cast mates from Mackenzie Falls. The other So Random stars on the couch looked at Sonny hopefully.

Sonny gave a puppy pout, whining. "No. Please stay? For me?"

"Nah. Not the puppy pout! No one resists that!" Nico throw his arms up, as Grady nodded in agreement.

"It should be an illegal form of torture in all fifty states and Puerto Rico." Sonny rolled her eyes at her cast mate's dramatics.

"Oh stop it drama queens. I'm starting to think you're on Mackenzie Falls." Sonny sunk back further into the couch, with a smug smirk.

"Hello? We're right here?" Chad waved his hand at her.

"Sorry, I forgot." Sonny sarcastically spoke before standing. "Hey, I'm thirsty. Want to go get a drink?"

"No." Chad stretched his legs out, leaning backwards.

"Yes you do." With that, he felt a hand yank him up, and over to the non-alcoholic bar. The party was near ending, and the time was reaching 1:00 am. They sauntered through the dancing crowd of other celebrities, before finding a separate, reclusive area near the press booth with their beverages.

"What?" He hissed, as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Oh Chad, you are so funny!" She nudged him in the side, and gave him a glare, indicating for him to follow along. He didn't understand.

"Ow! What was-" A laugh cut him off.

"I know, but we have to get going soon anyway. But first, didn't you want to tell me something?" She bit at each word, and he noticed some people from the booth across from them take out their cameras. He understood now. She had it all worked out, he gave her props for that much. Now all that was left was the break-up.

He took her hands in one hand, and rubbed circles with his thumb. He used his other hand to lift her chin, and looked into her doe brown eyes. She smiled up at him. A little clammy. Worn out. Barefoot. Dress clad. Mascara smeared. Beautiful. Those were his thoughts as he analyzed her. She was beautiful.

"Well_, honey_, what did you want to say." She radiantly smiled up at him, and he glanced down.

"I- I don't know how to say this." She nodded for him to continue, and the sound of clicking cameras could briefly be heard over the roaring music. A long pause followed between the two. He wasn't sure what had gotten in to him. He suddenly took all his guts, and leaned right next to her.

"Kiss me." He whispered faintly into the gap between them. Sonny looked at him in a puzzled way.

"What? I can't hear you. The music's too loud." She responded. He edged closer, getting right up to her ear.

"Kiss me." Before anything could be said or done, he turned his head and pressed his lips to hers. His mouth tasted like his fruity, cherry drink and peppermint, and hers like diet coke and cotton candy, causing an explosion of Dr. Pepper. He begged for entrance with his tongue, and she allowed it. After a few minutes they broke apart.

"Um…I have to go." Sonny stood up, cameras still clicking, and quickly made her way back to the couch where their cast mates still sat, surprisingly engaged in conversation. She grabbed her shoes and bag, and started to make an exit. Chad ran and caught up with her.

"Here, I'll walk you." Tawni heard him say it, and raised an eyebrow at Sonny. Sonny just shook her head dismissively, and proceeded out the door with Chad close behind.

As soon as she stepped outside, the wind blew at her, making her shiver. She held her arms, continuing to walk as fast as her tired feet could. Sonny heard the footsteps behind her, but couldn't dare turn around. What had just happened? And why were butterflies going rabid in her stomach? She continued to walk, and soon she felt a warm sensation drape across her shoulders. She reached up to feel it. A sports jacket? She inhaled its scent. Chad's sports jacket. She couldn't help but speak her thoughts.

"Why are you being so nice, and gentleman-y, and un-Chadish?" She spoke softly, her confidence gone. She almost regretted saying it, but it had to be said.

Chad chuckled a little. "Why are you so confusing?"

"I'm confusing?"

"Yes."

Racking her brain for a witty retort, she spoke again. "Well…well…you're confusing." Another chuckle followed this.

"I don't-"Sonny was cut off by his voice.

"Don't talk. I want to talk." She shook her head at his vanity.

"Well, go ahead your majesty." She curtsied jokingly, and he smirked.

"How come you are so nice to me one minute, and the next you hate me? And why are you so confusing? Where does this stand?" Sonny snorted.

"You sound like a girl."

Chad shook his head. "I'm serious! Where does this stand?"

Sonny quizzically looked at him. "What stand?"

"The relationship?"

"Well, about fifteen minutes ago I was supposed to be a fish, yet here we are. Still 'Channy'."

Silence filled the air, speaking more than words them self.

"So, is this going on your blog too?" Chad looked at Sonny, with the moon reflecting off her hair.

"For some reason, I think some people in there are gonna beat me to it." He hitched his thumb back towards the direction of the building. They walked the streets a little longer, before coming to a halt in front of a parking lot where the hired limousine for So Random was parked.

"Well, I have to go." Chad scratched the back of his head at Sonny's comment unsure of what to say. Since when was he unsure of what to say? This had been a weird night. She handed him his jacket back, and he smiled.

"Ok." He folded the jacket over his arm. "See you around, Alison."

Sonny smiled. "Count on it, Chadford."

* * *

First off, thank you so much for the reviews, and favoriting, and alerting for 'Just Because' and 'Sparkle'. I really loved writing those stories, and I got a great response! I have started to write a sequel to 'Sparkle', because I felt it was a little unfinished. If you want it posted tell me.

Next, wow. This was pure, random, fluff! How come with this couple that's all I can write??? Anyway, I do have some angst pieces coming up. Sorry for the extreme randomness. I wrote this right after I watched 'Chance of Dating'. I know a lot of people have done follow ups to that episode, but I really wanted to post this for some reason...I like the beginning a lot more than the end, I think the end is rushed. I just cannot do endings well… And sorry if the chacracters are a little OOC. I tried making hints towards their true feelings…

Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Favorite part? Tell me!

Review? Please? Hit the button! Tell me what you think!

Thanks a bunches!


	2. Note

Wanted to inform you the sequel is up! Please stop by and drop a review!

Thanks a bunch :)

xx

Katie


End file.
